Can This Be Real
by mrs.masencullen4real
Summary: Lateesha is back with him CURTIS bad at summarys first fan fic plzz read


**I** am a strong African American woman and I don't take any mess. I'm thinking about my past and how foolish I was. Now I got a job and I got to take care of my little sister. I'm back with a person I thought I never would date again, Curtis.

I was sitting near my window watching Curtis tend to my plants and waiting for my sister to arrive. Ten more minuets till she arrived her name is Kiki. I haven't seen her in so long it feels like forever. I decided to cook everyone dinner me Kiki and Curtis.

I was almost done cooking the fried green tomatoes when Curtis came in the house with Kiki. Seeing him walk with my little sister made me think about when we were younger and all those fast girls used to try to go out with him. I need to wipe that out my mind because he has changed

"Teesha" said Kiki as she came running up to me a huge hug.

"Kiki I missed you so much. How have you been?" As soon as I said that she started to cry.

"Mom is in the hospital that's why dad asked you to take care of me"

"I'm so sorry Lateesha and Kiki I didn't know" Curtis sobbed.

"I don't care I don't want you to feel bad NO ONE CARES" screamed Kiki. I could see the hurt on her face.

"Kiki put your stuff up stairs and don't yell at Curtis" I screeched with so much anger I felt like I would burst.

"NO I hate you" she yelled with so much angst in her voice I thought she really did hate me. I started to go out side then I saw what she was doing she was smashing my tomatoes. "Stop right now Kiki" I cried. "Curtis planted those for me you little ingrate" I yelled.

"Lateesha I am so sorry I didn't know" she cried back.

"well now you know go to your room right now" I screamed hurt.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to smash them all I just wanted you to hurt like I was hurt" she cried.

"Ok I see but you still have to be punished so say your sorry to Curtis then after we eat go to the extra room you will be staying in and stay there till I say you can come out" I said. She apologized to Curtis, ate, then went to her room.

A week later I forgot all about her little incident and we were at the fair. I went to get some fried dough with Kiki. When we were on are way back to where Curtis was sitting. When I saw him talking to a girl and she was touching his shoulder. : What in the world is going on" I screamed at him.

" Lateesha it's not what it looks like she's an old friend Teesha please" he cried.

"No I cant believe this I am so stupid I should have never went back out with you don't ever talk to me" I welled feeling hurt and poed. I ran, ran all the way back to the house with Kiki on my shoulders. He was right behind me and I slammed the door in his face not caring or remembering that he had a key. I put Kiki down and jetted to my room crying. Ten minutes later I heard a knock on my bedroom door it was Curtis. "Can I come in please Lateesha its not like that" he cried.

"Fine" I yelled I couldn't even function when I'm mad.

"Lateesha let me explain she is just a friend she was telling me about her life. She is married and has to kids."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't know. I shouldn't have assumed" I cried I felt horrible like an idiot. I started to cry tears the size of golf balls.

"Its okay I'm not mad at you I know how I used to act. I know it's gonna take awhile for you to trust me I understand. I will show you I have changed just for you I love you" when he said he loved me my heart filled with joy I couldn't believe it I was so happy.

"I love you to" I said as I jumped up and gave him a kiss. He loved me and I loved him life was great now that he loved me. I walked to the kitchen to find my sister setting up lunch for us. I ran to her and gave her a hug. I apologized for acting how I did and told her we could go back tomorrow.

So we were at the fair playing and running around when Kiki said she wanted to go on the biggest roller coaster. I hate roller coasters Curtis saw the look on my face and said "Its ok I will keep you safe. I smiled because I knew it was true.

"Ok ill try it, " I said. We started to walk to the biggest ride at the fair. I was so scared not noticing I was shaking until Curtis said.

"Lateesha are you ok you are shaking like an earthquake. His face looked concerned I didn't want him to feel that way.

"Yes I'm ok I just got caught of guard" I breathed.

"Ok but you don't have to go on if you don't want just me and Kiki can go on."

"No I want to go on" I squealed. I went on that then I went to get something to eat. I got us hamburgers, fires and 3 cokes. After I got the food we were eating and talking. Then a girl about 24 came up and started to talk to Curtis and was twirling her hair. While she was talking Curtis cut her off and said.

"I forgot to introduce you to my girl friend Lateesha". As soon as he said that she rolled her eyes and stalked off. I smiled at him because I knew he loved me and I loved him much more than he knows.

As it got dark Curtis took me on the Ferris wheel. The stars were shining and it was a full moon. When suddenly the ride stopped. On the bottom of the ride I saw Curtis on one knee then he breathed "Lateesha Burns will u marry me."

My eyes filled with tears of love and I couldn't breath. "Yes" I was finale able to choke out I was going to be Mrs. Curtis Matthews.


End file.
